


Lilypad sleepover

by Anonymous



Category: Lily's Night Off, Lily's day off
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, First In The Fandom, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, POV Second Person, Sleepovers, Slice of Life, The Room (2003) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You've been friends with the Lilypad girls for a while now, and got invited by Lily to have a sleepover.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Lilypad sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> I found this game by chance, and found it rather hillarious. For some reason it appealed to me beyond "LOL funny random stuff", so I wanted to see more. Kinda sad that no-one else has written anything...
> 
> The protagonist is gender neutral and referred to in second person like in-game.

You stood outside Lily's door and rang the bell.  
(Wow, it's so amazing to finally get invited to a sleepover! And by the coolest girls I know as well!)  
It didn't take long before Lily opens. Instead of her teal signature dress, she was more casually dressed. Pink shirt and dark blue shorts.

"Hello. Took you long enough. Did something happen?"  
(I'm only 10 minutes late, no reason to be upset!)  
"Err, sorry about that. I just made sure that I brought everything."  
"Oh, alright then. Please come in."

In the living room you were greeted by Lily's two best friends.  
Nym was wearing her usual beige hoodie, but had sweatpants instead of her skirt. She gave a small wave.  
"H-hi."  
Vicky just had an oversized red shirt. It was large enough to work as a dress, so it seems okay.   
"Hey! You actually came!"

You greeted them back. Just as you wondered where Lily went, she came into the room with a large bag of chips.  
"Sorry, Vicky. We only have plain chips. Hope it's okay."  
"No it's fine! Plain chips are still chips!"  
(Oh right, Vicky really likes potato foods.)

Nym raised her hand.  
"Sorry, but what movie were we watching?"  
"This one!"  
Lily showed a movie case featuring a very handsome man staring at the viewer. You instantly recognised him. Seems like Vicky did as well.  
"The Room? Really? It's, like, the worst movie ever!"  
She laughed a bit before Lily answered.  
"I know it's bad. So bad it's good. Thought we could laugh a bit."  
While she put on the movie you found a seat. Since the chips were reserved for Vicky, you took a bowl of popcorn. Besides, plain chips kinda suck. Lily then sat besides you, stealing some of your corn snacks. You also noticed that Nym had a bag of some exotic-looking snack, most likely made out of snails. 

After barely an hour, the movie was over. It would be longer, but you unanimously decided to skip all the gross scenes.   
"Huh," you said. "if you remove all the memes, this movie is just boring."  
"You tell me." Lily responded dryly. "Sorry to let you down."  
"Are you kidding me?" Vicky asked. "It was funnier than I thought! 'You are tearing me apart!'"   
Nym nodded in agreement. "It was pretty funny. But why is it so weird? Just having framed images of spoons is too weird."  
"It's why it has such a cult status. Nobody but the wise Wiseau himself understands it."

You played some typical sleepover games next, including Twister, where you got sandwiched between Vicky and Nym. You decided to go to bed, but not to sleep. Lily had prepared a pillow fort in advance, where you could continue hanging out. Before this you all changed into sleep wear. Lily had a lilac nightgown, Nym had a cat-themed onesie and Vicky had the same shirt. She apparently only sleeps in underwear, but decided to stay somewhat modest.

In the fort, Lily took some pillows to close the entrance, leaving the four of you in complete darkness until she turned on a flashlight. She hold it up to her face, which meant that it was time to tell spooky stories. Everyone told a story each, ranging from commiting murders with a Mr. Chainsaw and people turning out to be catgirl aliens.   
The pillow fort came with blankets, so you went to sleep still inside, albeit with the entrance opened up.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to balance the game's humor with some actual story. Hopefully it turned out well.


End file.
